1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to signal processing and more specifically to optimal usage of power in encoding data streams.
2. Related Art
Encoding generally refers transforming a sequence of digital values (data stream) from one format to another. Encoding often entails tasks such as compression, applying transforms, etc., as is well known in the relevant arts. Decoding generally refers to processing the encoded data to recover the original data stream, as close as possible, as is also well known in the relevant arts.
In general, encoding is performed using a specific encoding technique, and a corresponding decoding technique is thereafter used to recover the original data stream. An encoding technique is defined by a processing logic (a defined set of mathematical operations on the sequence of digital values of the source data stream).
Due to the different processing logics, different encoding techniques may require different processing resources to obtain potentially different quality (e.g., as measured by one or more of level of compression, the degree of data loss, level of precision, etc.). The processing resources in turn determine the amount of power required.
It is generally desirable that power be used optimally, while encoding data streams.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.